KP in Love you, Baby
by Aero Tendo
Summary: So the Drama never happens and as such, KP and Ron never become a couple. When Bonnie finds out that Ron has a baby sister, it is love at first sight! What does this mean for the Ronster? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love you, Baby

**AN:** This is a story that both Romantic-Cancer and I came up with during one of our many little chats. We will be working together on this story so I hope you'll all enjoy our little story.

**Story Notes:** Kim and Ron never became a couple because So The Drama never happened. Bonnie discovers that Ron has a new baby sister and it is love at first sight of the baby. What does this mean for Ron who also loves his baby sister? Read on to find out!

**Chapter One: Baby Pics!**

_**(Middleton High School)**_

It was lunch time at Middleton High and with the senior table gone, Bonnie had to sit down with the other riff-raff that she had to deal with every day, which unfortunately included that annoying Kim Possible and her loser best friend, Ron Stoppable.

Bonnie had to admit that she could see some things about Ron that Kim kept him around for, but she would only ever admit such things in her thoughts as there was no way she'd ever say them aloud.

She is passing the table that Kim and Ron sit at normally when she hears Kim say, "I can't believe how CUTE your baby sister is Ron!"

Now, there were a few things in the universe that Bonnie would stop in her tracks for. Cute babies was one of the high things on her list and so as soon as she heard that, she stopped in her tracks cold and turns her head to see if she heard right.

Ron says, "Yeah, I have got to agree with you KP. My sister Hanna, is one cute baby but she's got nothing on the Ron man."

Kim laughs and says, "Only if you're counting ears."

Ron pouts and says, "Aw man…" before Kim says, "I'm only kidding Ron. You're a cute guy but it is hard to compete with a baby."

Ron nods as he says, "Yeah… I guess you're right. Especially one as cute as her."

Bonnie walks over and says, "Do you have pictures?"

Both Kim and Ron are surprised to see Bonnie there so it takes a moment for the question to sink in.

Ron says, "Uh… what was that Bonnie?"

Bonnie scowls as she says, "You heard me Stoppable! Do you have pictures of your baby sister with you or not?"

Ron looks over at Kim and says, "You know, I think I liked the way she asked the first time better…"

Bonnie leans closer with the food on her tray threatening to fall onto him as she says, "Well?"

Kim says, "Go ahead and show her Ron. Be proud of your baby sister like any big brother."

Ron sighs for a moment before he says, "Yeah, I guess you're right Kim." He then reaches into a pocket where he pulls out a wallet.

Ron pulls out a few pictures and says, "Here you go Bonnie." He is surprised at the speed at which Bonnie whips the pictures out of his hand and still manages to balance the tray with her other hand.

Bonnie puts down her tray at an empty seat near Ron, which has Kim on the other side so it leaves Kim unable to see the pictures from where she was sitting.

She doesn't even to notice that some of her gray food has spilled from the rough kind of way that she puts her tray down as she is unable to take her eyes off the few pictures of what she saw as the most beautiful, adorable baby in the whole world!

Kim raises her eyebrow as she looks at Bonnie before she then looks at Ron who returns the look because instead of the usual cruel sneer on her face. She seemed to have an expression that neither had ever seen on her face, even when she was dating some guy. She wore the expression of completely adoration to the level of ga-ga.

Ron says hesitantly, "So… um… what do you think Bonnie?"

Bonnie turns to Ron with watery eyes and says in a strange, almost squeaky-high voice, "Ooooh! She's just so adorable! I think she's the most beautiful baby in the world! No, the whole universe!"

Ron pauses for the longest time, his only response is to blink, as he'd never seen Bonnie like that. Not even in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine Bonnie could be so leveled by a couple of pictures of a baby.

Ron finally says with some pride, being the older brother who adored his baby sister, "Yep, there isn't another baby sister like her in the whole world and she is my sister!"

Bonnie reaches out and grabs Ron by the collar before she says, "Can I see her? Please? I want to see her Ron!" She shakes Ron back and forth as she says all that, making Ron's head bob back and forth until she stops.

Ron grabs his own head to get the feeling of moving about to stop before he says, "Sure Bonnie… if it means that much to you…"

Ron is shocked when Bonnie gives him a quick smooch on the lips!

Bonnie smiles and says, "Thank you Ron!" She then looks at him and says, "Can we go right now?"

Kim frowns deeply, not having liked the kissing part one bit as she says, "Bonnie! School? Classes to go to? Hello!?"

Bonnie says, "But Kim!" She thrusts the pictures of Hanna into Kim's face before she then says, "Have you seen just how CUTE she is? I want to see her with my own two eyes!"

Kim says, "Chill Bonnie! She'll still be there after school. Why don't you just eat for now?"

Bonnie frowns as she says, "Eat? EAT? You expect me to even think about eating when the world's cutest baby is sitting out there somewhere?" She stands up, takes her tray and storms off.

Kim and Ron look at each other before Kim says, "Now, what do you suppose all that was about?" with Ron answering, "Ya got me Kim, do you think she's gone all mental on us?"

Suddenly a new voice says, "I think I can explain…" They both turn to see Tara before she says, "Sorry, I couldn't but help overhearing."

Kim says, "What is Bonnie's damage? And why'd she kiss Ron?"

Tara's eyes grow wide and she looks at him to see sure enough, there were signs of Bonnie's trademark Cinnamon lipstick on Ron's lips. Tara thinks, "She did kiss him! I'm going to have to talk with Bonnie about this later…"

Tara shakes her head for a moment before she turns to look at Kim and says, "I don't know why Bonnie kissed him but you've just stumbled onto one of Bonnie's major weaknesses."

Ron is baffled as he says, "Weakness? What weakness?"

Kim says, "Ron, I think she means your baby sister."

Tara says, "Exactly! She is addicted to babies…" She stops and turns to Ron before she says, "Wait, you have a baby sister? Since when?"

Ron says, "Oh, ah-heh… I got a new baby sister about a week and a half ago."

Tara leans forward towards Ron and says, "Oooh! Can I see a picture of her please?"

Ron says, "Sure, let me just get…" He trails off as he looks in his wallet before quickly doing a body search by patting himself down.

Ron cries out, "She took them! Bonnie took the pictures of Hanna with her!"

Kim says, "Amp it down Ron! I'm sure Bonnie will give them back to you. We'll just get them back the next time we see her."

Tara sighs and says, "I don't think it was by accident."

Kim says, "What do you mean Tara?"

Tara looks at Kim as she says, "I mean, I think that the only way you're getting those pictures out of her hand is if you're going to pry them out of her hands or if she's got copies."

Kim says, "How can you be so sure? I can't imagine even Bonnie being so cruel as to keep Ron's pictures."

Tara shakes her head side-to-side before she says, "Oh, it isn't about being mean. She just adores babies. Pictures of babies do something to her and make her goofy. The time I showed her my baby pictures, she took them and only after she made copies did I get the originals back."

Ron slumps in his seat as he says, "Aw man! Those were my only pictures of Hanna too!"

Kim says, "You can make more copies because you've the originals somewhere, don't you? And it isn't like Hanna's going anywhere. Plus, you can always take more pictures of her."

Ron nods, "Yeah, I do…" He looks up at Kim before straightening up and says, "You're right KP! Who cares about some pictures when they can't compare to the real McCoy!"

Tara says, "Can I come over? I'd love to see your new baby sister. I bet she looks just like you."

Ron says, "Um, about that… she's adopted, so she doesn't look anything like me. But she is still the cutest baby you've ever seen!"

Tara smiles at Ron's enthusiasm over his baby sister and can't help but giggle a little, "I'm sure she is Ron."

Ron says, "You can Bonnie can come over after school and I'll be happy to show you my new sister, Hanna to you both then."

Tara smiles and cheerfully says, "Thank you Ron, I'll be sure to pass on the news to Bonnie."

Tara gets up and walks off in search of Bonnie even as Kim says to Ron once Tara is out of earshot, "I'll be there too Ron."

Ron smiles as he says, "The more the merrier KP! Little Hanna just loves people! She's a real people-person!"

Kim thinks, "I better keep an eye on Bonnie. She could walk off with Hanna if he's not careful." She also didn't want to admit it, but she was also going to be there to watch Bonnie after that kiss she'd given him.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope you enjoy this first chapter that R-C and I are going to be working on together. I think I've kept them pretty IC except Bonnie (for obvious reasons of course) but I think it'll be a fun story to write. What do you think about how Bonnie reacted to the baby Hanna in just her pictures alone? Did you like the way Tara came along and helped clear things up? Is Kim jealous? I hope to keep up the pace for writing this story, The Last Starfighter one, Harem Times, Future Stoppable, Forget Me Not, Animology 2, and one other story (new so I'm not spilling the beans yet) while at the same time doing my schoolwork until summertime hits. Wish me luck! Oh, and as usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, analysis, computations to the 12th of pi, ati radeon 9800 or better videocards and more are always welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love you, Baby

**AN:** This is a story that both Romantic-Cancer and I came up with during one of our many little chats. We will be working together on this story so I hope you'll all enjoy our little story.

**Story Notes:** Kim and Ron never became a couple because So The Drama never happened. Bonnie discovers that Ron has a new baby sister and it is love at first sight of the baby. What does this mean for Ron who also loves his baby sister? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 2: Ga-Ga-Huh?**

_**(Middleton High School)**_

The final bell rings and even though Bonnie didn't share the same final class as Kim and Ron did, Bonnie managed to be outside the classroom door waiting with an expression that told the two of them that she was back to being her usual Queen Bonnie self.

Bonnie says, "I've been waiting out here for like forever. What took you two so long?"

Kim says, "Hello Bonnie? Class? Didn't you have class too?"

Bonnie ignores Kim and focuses solely on Ron as she says, "Are you going to show me your little baby sister like you promised or what?"

Kim gets irritated by the way Bonnie ignores her and says, "Bonnie, Ron will take you but we are waiting for Tara to join us before we head out to Ron's house."

Bonnie whips her head at Kim and growls, "I wasn't talking to you… Possible!" saying that last part with more venom that she usually gave Kim.

Ron says, "Hey Bonnie, I think you could be a little nicer or I might not be so inclined to take you to see my sister Hanna."

After a quick, shocked expression on Bonnie's face that only Kim could see since Bonnie was the one looking at her. Bonnie's voice changes into a sweet one and she says to Kim, "I'm sorry Kim. Can you please forgive me for my earlier attitude?"

Both Kim and Ron were shocked at how sugar-sweet Bonnie was able to suddenly become.

Kim says, "I… um, sure Bonnie… no big." Before she looks over at Ron with a worried look at Ron as if to say by eye contact alone, "What is her sitch?" To which she get a baffled expression on Ron's face as well as a shoulder shrug.

Bonnie says sweetly to Ron, "Once we meet up with Tara, can we please go see that sweet, adorable baby sister of yours?"

Ron steps back from Bonnie as her closeness, combined with her freaky attitude and sugar-sweet voice that made him feel like he was going to have a ton of cavities just by hearing it before he says, "Uh… sure but um… could you do me a favor?"

Bonnie's face smiles bigger as she says sweetly, "Yes, Ronnie-Poo?" before she bats her eyes at him.

Ron's brain ceased to work that moment as the crashing thought of, "Did… she just flirt with me?" cause him to also forget what he wanted to say at that moment.

Fortunately Kim could guess and says, "Bonnie, could you please quit that sugary voice? I feel like I'm going to need to see a dentist after hearing it."

Bonnie's face never wavers but her voice changes almost totally back to normal, retaining some niceness to it but without the sugar to it as she says, "Ok… I can do that Kim."

This gives Ron the time he needed to recover and says, "Yes Bonnie" before he is surprised as Bonnie grabs his left hand and is pulled forward down the hall as Bonnie says, "I know where she is, we can save time by meeting up with her first."

Ron stumble-walks as he is pulled forward and looks down at her soft hand in his. He thinks, "Gosh, her hands are softer than Kim's" before he shakes his head and adds, "What am I thinking! She's pulling me through the hallways in search of Tara!"

Kim does a low growl as she follows the two of them, decidedly not liking the way Bonnie seemed a _little_ too comfortable holding hands with Ron in the hallways. She flexes her hands into a fist for a moment before opening them and keeping them that way as she thinks, "I am not jelling!"

Bonnie pulls Ron all the way to Tara just as she finishes with her locker and is closing it up when she stops next to Tara. She says, "Hey Tara, are you ready to go to Ron's house?" She didn't even bother to try and hide the eagerness in her voice while she kept on holding onto Ron's hand.

Tara notices the way Bonnie was holding onto Ron's hand in a tight grip but it still looked liked the kind a boyfriend/girlfriend would have and she still had a minor crush on Ron so it annoyed her to see such a thing. She says, "Yeah, so how are we getting there? My father gave me a lift to school."

Bonnie says, "Let's all go in my car! There! Problem solved!" The desire to see Ron's baby sister was making her very agreeable when normally she wouldn't have had anyone but a date or Tara in her car.

Tara looks past Bonnie to see an unhappy Kim before she says, "Are you sure? I'll be happy to ride with you but I think Kim and Ron have their own method of transportation."

Kim says, "That's right Bonnie, Ron and I will take my car. Then the two of you can follow us to Ron's house." She didn't even bother to hide her irritation before she then says, "You can let go of Ron's hand by the way, Bonnie!"

Bonnie keeps her grip on Ron's hand, in fact, if anything it got tighter in her own anger as she says, "What do you care? You two _are_ just best friends aren't you? I can hold anyone's hand I like and besides, I don't hear him complaining!"

Ron starts to say, "Um…" before Bonnie spins to him and gives him not only the puppy dog pout but the big-eyed sad kitten look. Under such a powerful combination, Ron quickly caved in and says, "Uh… no complaints" in a meek voice.

With Ron's caving in, both Kim and Tara let out a low growl in stereo, as they knew what Bonnie had done to Ron to get him to cave in.

Bonnie says, "So, can we go now? Out there somewhere, is the cutest baby in the world and I want to see her!"

Kim grabs Ron's other hand and tugs at him away from Bonnie as she says, "C'mon Ron. We'll go in my car while Bonnie follows in her car with Tara."

Bonnie resists letting go but before she does a soft growl of frustration and then turns to Tara and says, "Let's go!" Sounding exactly like the usual Bonnie they were all used to.

Kim and Ron walk out to where Kim's car is parked while Bonnie walks out to where her white car is. Kim starts the car as she thinks, "I could lose Bonnie so easily…" before she looks over at Ron and thinks, "But then Bonnie would be mad at Ron for breaking his promise to show her Hanna."

Losing Bonnie versus being a friend to Ron was a tough choice but being his friend won out in the end, even though a part of her told her that she would regret it.

_**(In Bonnie's Car)**_

Bonnie was tapping her fingers on her steering wheel as she waited for Kim to start heading in a direction. She softly says to herself as she forgets that Tara is in the car with her, "Come on you two, get a move on…"

Tara says, "Bonnie, calm down. The baby isn't going anywhere and she'll still be there when we get there."

Bonnie looks at Tara somewhat angrily before she says, "Every second I waste here is a second squandered where I can actually be adoring that cute baby, Tara!"

Bonnie notices just then that Kim's car was on the move and steps on the gas, zooming forward and making an oncoming car slam on its brakes to avoid hitting Bonnie's car.

Tara cries out, "Bonnie! It won't do us any good to get into an accident! Then you'll never get to see Hanna!"

Bonnie grumbles as she sees Tara's point and says, "I guess you're right…" She starts to drive more cautiously after that but also keeps Kim's car in sight.

The drive wasn't a long one as neither Kim nor Ron lived far from the school since they had walked many times to school.

Kim pulls up into the driveway of Ron's house while Bonnie pulls up to the curb and even before Kim and Ron were both fully out of the car, Bonnie already had her car's motor off and was out of her car.

Kim sighs as says to Bonnie, "You could show just a smidge of patience you know, Bonnie."

Tara walks up behind Bonnie and says to Kim, "I don't think she's listening Kim."

Bonnie says to Ron, "Can we see her now? Can I see her now? Can I? Can I?" with a lot of eagerness on her face that was inches from his own as she clung onto Ron's shirt with her chest pressed against causing him to feel quite embarrassed.

Ron says, "Um… Yeah, we can as soon as you let go of me."

Bonnie lets go of Ron so quickly that Ron almost loses his balance, if not for the save by Kim grabbing onto his arm to steady him.

Bonnie almost seems to leap giddily to the front of Ron's house as Ron pulls out the house keys.

Ron gives a "Help me look" to Kim who just sighs and says, "Might as well get this over with Ron."

Tara looks on sadly and thinks, "I wish I knew what to do but Bonnie is just out of control right now."

Ron hears Bonnie almost hyperventilating as he sticks in the keys into his front door, unlocking it. He opens the door and says, "Come on, I'll show you girls my new baby sister."

To Tara's viewpoint, it almost looked like Bonnie was going to do more than just hyperventilate when Ron put the key in but she decides to remain silent about it and hopes that once Bonnie saw the baby, things would settle down but her gut feeling told her otherwise.

Ron walks at his usual pace while Bonnie clings to his left arm, almost bouncing with every step and the weird way that she was singing, "I'm going to see her! Oooh! I can't wait!" was just starting to cross the line.

As soon as Ron opens the door, Bonnie pushes her way forward with her still holding onto Ron's arm, which causes him to cry out, "Whoooa! Bonnie! Do you think you could let go of my arm first?"

Bonnie seems to ignore his words until she gets to the little bed that Hanna was sleeping in. She lets go of Ron's arm as she squeals, "OOOH! She's even more adorable in person than in her picture!"

Ron couldn't keep balance at the suddenness at which she let go and falls down onto the ground.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" as she runs over to help her friend off the ground and make sure he was ok.

Tara runs up to help Kim, relieved to see that he looked none the worse for wear after his fall. She helps Kim bring Ron to his feet as she says, "Are you ok, Ron?"

Ron gives his goofy smile as he says, "Yeah, I've taken bigger falls on missions with KP." He didn't intend it, but those words instantly made Kim feel bad some of the hits that he'd taken over the years on their missions.

Ron turns his head to Bonnie and sees her talking to Hanna in a silly voice he never thought capable of coming from her in what could only be described as baby talk. He looks at Kim with one eyebrow raised as if to ask her, "Do you believe this?"

Kim looks back at Ron and shakes her head, telling him that she couldn't believe it either before she says, "Are you sure you're ok Ron?"

Ron nods as he says, "Yeah, I'm ok Kim."

Bonnie says to Ron without ever taking her eyes off Hanna, "Can… I hold her Ron? Please? Pretty please?"

Ron turns to face Bonnie and says, "I guess so, but only for a moment."

Tara says, "I don't know if that's a good idea…Ron?" She trails off as she is shocked to see Bonnie give a passionate kiss to Ron with her arms around him in a full-body hug!

The kiss lasts only for a moment or two before Bonnie lets go of Ron and squeals, "Thank you Ronnie-poo!"

Bonnie turns back to where Hanna was still quietly laying awake in her bed, ignoring how Ron collapses to the floor once more with a happy, goofy expression on his face that looked more like him trying to say, "Duhr"

Kim was in shock from the kiss and watches her best friend fall to the floor once more but at a slower pace so she doubted that he actually was hurt this time when he hit the floor. Although a part of her that burned in anger wanted it to hurt, as she could not believe Bonnie had kissed Ron more than once! Willingly and without prompt at that!

Tara's cheek's a bright red as she blushed because she had been able to see just how Bonnie had kissed Ron with tongue action. She thinks, "I… I can't believe Bonnie just did that! And all over getting to hold a baby!"

Tara is still trying to fight her blushing cheeks as she looks over at Bonnie who picks up baby Hanna. She had to admit that Bonnie had never looked happier than she looked at the moment while holding Hanna in her arms.

Kim growls as she turns to Bonnie and nearly shouts at the brunette, "Bonnie!" before she gets silenced by a loud "Shhhh!"

Kim balls her hands into tight little fists before she sees why Bonnie had shushed her. Hanna had fallen asleep in Bonnie's arms with the most peaceful and adorable expression on her face.

All the steam just evaporates from Kim upon seeing that sight. In fact, it seemed to Kim's eyes that Bonnie seemed to be… glowing. It was a way-weird sight to behold for sure to see Bonnie looking so at peace with little baby Hanna in her arms.

While Ron lay on the ground with the goofy expression on his face, Tara stares Bonnie and couldn't help but be surprised at how much Bonnie seemed to sparkle with no sign of the Queen showing on the surface. She thinks, "Bonnie…? What's happened to you?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know this chapter didn't have a whole lot in it but I hope that that you still enjoyed it nonetheless. What do you think about how Bonnie showed her Queenie attitude and her weakness so easily? Ron is certainly benefiting from the weakness part, wouldn't you say? Kim and Tara are getting worked up about it and I wonder what you think about what might happen with the two of them. Is it me, or did Bonnie act almost like a stalker when she was so impatient that she waited for them outside their classroom?

Hopefully the next chapter will come out MUCH sooner. At least that is my hope as this story's potential is just too good to pass up. Do you all agree with me or what:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love you, Baby

**AN:** This is a story that both Romantic-Cancer and I came up with during one of our many little chats. We will be working together on this story so I hope you'll all enjoy our little story.

**Story Notes:** Kim and Ron never became a couple because So The Drama never happened. Bonnie discovers that Ron has a new baby sister and it is love at first sight of the baby. What does this mean for Ron who also loves his baby sister? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 3: You Never Know**

_**(Stoppable House)**_

Bonnie brushes a finger along Hanna's cheek, causing her to tilt her head towards the finger.

This makes Bonnie whisper, "Aw… who's the most beautiful baby in the world… Yes, you are…"

Tara kneels by Ron's side and shakes his shoulder as she softly says, "Ron! Ron, wake up! Something's strange is going on with Bonnie!"

Ron opens his eyes and he looks at Tara, "Do you want to hold her too?" He lightly puckers his lips at the end as if hoping for a repeat performance."

Tara blushes almost as red as Kim's hair as she realizes what Ron was trying to do before Kim growls and says, "Ron! Get your head in the game!"

Ron blinks twice rapidly and sits up as he says, "Don't you worry, I've got everything under control!"

Bonnie shushes Ron for speaking so loudly which made Hanna squirm in Bonnie's arms and coo softly, yet adorably, having almost woken up.

Ron whispers, "Oh! Heh… sorry about that." He gets up onto his feet and whispers, "What's wrong KP? You look tweaked."

Kim shakes her head and says firmly in a whisper, "I am not tweaked!" confirming that she was indeed tweaked to her best friend. She realizes that she can't talk the way she wants to so she grabs Tara and Ron by the wrists and pulls the two out of the room, leaving Bonnie to hum a nursery song softly while rocking Hanna in her arms.

Kim says, "Look at Bonnie! She's the Queen of the school and here she's… she's… acting totally different! Like she's become a totally different person!"

Tara says, "Kim's right Ron! I've known Bonnie for years and have never seen her this bad. She's always had a weakness for young kids and babies but this…" She points at Bonnie as she leans down to kiss Hanna on the forehead tenderly before she says, "Is way weird for even her!"

Ron looks at Bonnie and then turns to the two girls as he says, "So? I don't really see a problem. Maybe all Bonnie needed was some Hanna time? My Dad did once say that Hanna was good for the soul after all."

Kim crosses her arms in front of her and says, "Ron, I'm all for a little fawning over Hanna but just look at Bonnie! She looks like she's taken over the role of mother with Hanna!"

Ron looks again at Bonnie as she continues to hold Hanna and instead of the mean, furrowed eyebrows, scowling look he was used to. He could see Bonnie was looking as peaceful and loving as an angel looking over a baby. He says to Kim while holding his hands up, "Ok… I admit that Bonnie is acting 9.5 on the weirdness scale but so what? She's not doing anything wrong. She's not trying to harm Hanna."

Kim couldn't argue with that, in fact it looked like Bonnie would keep Hanna safe from the world with the way she looked at that moment. She says, "I know Ron but don't you find it just a little bit weird that she would kiss you? She couldn't even stand you before unless you were super-rich and we all know what happened when you lost all your money."

Tara says, "Kim's right Ron. What do you think will happen when it comes time to leave? Bonnie could do the same with Hanna that she did with the pictures."

Ron says, "Huh? What do you mean? She plans on cloning Hanna and giving the real one back?"

Kim almost smacks her face but settles for shaking her head as she thinks, "As usual Ron totally misunderstands."

Tara looks at Ron into his eyes and thinks for a moment, "He's got really cute brown eyes…" She then shakes her head to clear her thoughts and says, "Bonnie took your pictures, aren't you the least bit worried that Bonnie will want to keep your baby sister?"

Ron looks worried for a second and then looks at Bonnie before he says, "Nah… not even Bonnie would go so far as to kidnap Han, plus KP and I would be able to stop her."

Kim smiles at Ron's confidence in how the two of them would be able to do anything together she also was happy that he didn't include Tara in that picture.

Tara says, "Even if she doesn't try, just look at Bonnie. She looks like she could be a new mother with that expression… don't you find that just a little bit weird?" She looks at Ron with a worried expression, as she didn't like the thought of where Bonnie might go if she wanted a child.

Tara knew Bonnie better than Kim or Ron did, she knew secrets that even Kim and Ron were unaware of, stuff that not even Bonnie's family knew about and to see Bonnie like this… it worried her.

Ron says, "Look, I think you two are just totally over-reacting. I'll prove it by asking for Hanna back." He goes back into the room before either Kim or Tara could utter a word.

As Ron walks up to Bonnie, he thinks, "Wow, Bonnie really does look peaceful. Kind of like Mom does when she's in a really good mood."

Ron says, "Hey Bonnie, mind if I get some big brother, loving little sister time?"

Bonnie doesn't look up at Ron right away as she continues to gaze down at Hanna with a sweet and loving look on her face. When she does look up there is no anger, no sign of frustration at being told to give up Hanna, nothing in her eyes but peace and calmness.

Ron has to wonder right away if this was even the same Bonnie or if she'd been replaced with a synthoclone while he wasn't looking because usually in the past, even when Bonnie was happy, there was some sign of something that frustrated her or some sign of the Queen Bonnie personality. At that moment, Ron felt like he was looking at one of the monks he'd met once with Kim on a mission that had as he'd been told by her, had found enlightenment.

Ron never quite understood what she'd meant by the monk's enlightenment and just put it down in his mind as one of the mysteries of the monks that he'd never understand. However, looking at Bonnie at that very moment he felt like he understood a little better and a tiny part of him envied her because it looked like to him that somehow she'd reached it without even trying.

Bonnie just simply smiles softly at Ron and says, "Sure thing Ron…" She approaches Ron, though to his eyes she almost seemed to float towards him before she stops before very close in front of him and then just waits.

It took a few moments for Ron to realize what Bonnie was waiting for him to do. He raises his arms up to accept Hanna into his arms.

Bonnie says, "Easy now… she just got to sleep." She extends her arms and very gently but gracefully puts Hanna into Ron's arms as if she'd been doing it all her life though to Tara's knowledge she hadn't been doing such a thing.

Ron takes a look at Hanna as she makes a soft noise while turning towards Ron's chest. He smiles at Hanna when she comes to a rest with her forehead against his shirt with one of her small hands also grabbing at his shirt in her sleep.

Kim is just stunned by the way Bonnie looked when she approached Ron and placed little sleeping Hanna into Ron's arms.

Tara walks into the room quietly as she can, afraid to ruin whatever spell that her friend Bonnie seemed to be under. She gets close enough to see that Hanna was sleeping so sweetly against Ron and thinks, "Aw, that is so sweet. She looks so adorable and loved in his arms."

Tara looks up from Hanna and smiles as she sees the gentleness upon Ron's face as he looks down at his sleeping sister and her heart skips a beat even as she feels her own face warm in a light blush. She thinks, "Ron looks so… mature. This must be what he'll be like when he's a father."

Tara gets a strange feeling as she looks at Ron looking so mature and gentle with little Hanna in his arms. She brings a hand up to over her chest unconsciously, feeling her heart beating so hard and she thinks, "What is this feeling I have? Why does my heart beat so much?"

Kim walks into the room and moves to the other side of Ron because Tara and Bonnie were in her way. She wonders what Bonnie and Tara were looking at, after all it was just Ron holding Hanna. Nothing all that special, right?

Kim looks at Bonnie's peaceful face and tries to resist a shudder but fails as the sight of seeing her rival looking like that just creeped her out too much.

Kim diverts her eyes away from Bonnie to Tara who was starting to look like she was undergoing her own issues and given that her best friend, Bonnie was looking like a strong candidate to replace Mother Teresa at the moment. She had no doubt that it was the cause for Tara's strange look.

Kim walks around enough to see what everyone was finally looking at. She sees her blond, messy-haired friend whom she'd known since Pre-K and one whom she was having feelings for. The sight before her made her gasp.

Never had Kim seen her friend in such a light like the way she was now. With the overhead light shining down upon her friend, illuminating his blond hair to make it a little bit brighter than it was. Along with the way it seemed to rub out the messiness to create a more older look. She couldn't see a sign of Ron's usual self as he looked down at the way Hanna rested in his arms with a small, loving smile on his face. Somehow Ron had matured before her very eyes in ways she'd never considered and the sight of Hanna turned towards Ron, all nuzzled up against his chest with the sweetest, most adorable expression of love and trust she'd ever seen a baby have certainly helped to make Kim wonder why she'd never noticed any of this in Ron before.

Kim just stares at Ron with her mouth open for who knows how long, watching Ron affectionately hold Hanna in his arms. She notices that at one point Ron even shifts his arms, probably to make it more comfortable to hold Hanna before Ron says, "Aren't you just the cutest little baby sister in the world?"

Kim thinks, "She is certainly cute, but right now you're looking even better Ron…"

Ron eventually looks up to see the three girls just staring at him strangely. He couldn't tell what was going on in their heads and so when he looks at Kim, hoping to get some answers when he notices that she looked shocked to the point where her mouth was hanging open.

Ron says, "KP? Um… Kim? What's going on? Why is your mouth hanging open?"

Kim blinks and shuts her mouth as she realizes that she'd been staring at her best friend with her mouth hanging open and drooling some. She blushes a little as she says nervously, "Uh-heh, nothing's wrong Ron. I was just surprised that Bonnie gave you Hanna so easily." She knew she couldn't tell him the _real_ reason she'd been like that.

Tara clutches her hands together nervously as she thinks, "No, no, no, no! I can't believe this is happening!" She looks at Kim and can guess the real reason for her blushing which just made the whole situation more difficult for her. She then looks at Bonnie whose face was still pretty indecipherable as it was with that utterly peaceful look on it as it was. She wishes that she was still dealing with the Bonnie she knew who wore her anger and emotions on the surface so she could have some idea about what Bonnie's head and if she was falling for Ron.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know it has been some time since I updated this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will give me your thoughts about how 'different' Bonnie seems. What do you think about Kim's reactions? What do you think is happening with Tara? Can you spell trouble for the Ron-ster? It is a four letter word and not a swear word. Lol!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, gold stars, nursery songs for Hanna, ideas for who 'Spud' in American Dragon should really hook up with, Why Robotnik would fear Nagis, stories you'd like to see worked on next, and more are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Love you, Baby

**AN:** This is a story that both Romantic-Cancer and I came up with during one of our many little chats. We will be working together on this story so I hope you'll all enjoy our little story.

**Story Notes:** Kim and Ron never became a couple because So The Drama never happened. Bonnie discovers that Ron has a new baby sister and it is love at first sight of the baby. What does this mean for Ron who also loves his baby sister? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 4: Destiny?**

_**(Stoppable House)**_

Ron looks at the girls and wonders what is going on but since they were all so quiet he just continues to hold Hanna in his arms. He feels her stirring a little again and looks down at her, missing the look of "Aw! So adorable!" on the faces of his friends.

Ron smiles down at Hanna and leans down as he lifts her up gently so he can place a soft kiss on Hanna's forehead.

Ron doesn't notice the look from Kim as she gets a dreamy smile on her face or from Tara as she brings both hands up to her cheek with an "Aww! So cute!" look on her face. Even Bonnie does a small smile at Ron and Hanna.

Just then Ron's parents both walk into the room and see Ron holding Hanna in his arms.

Mrs. Stoppable walks up and sees that Hanna is asleep and looking so adorable in her older brother's arms. She smiles and says, "My, don't you look just cute holding your baby sister like that. You're making a fantastic big brother Ron."

Mr. Stoppable grins with pride as he says, "I have to agree Ron, you are really being Ron-sponsible with your baby sister."

Mrs. Stoppable looks at the other girls to see what they think even as Mr. Stoppable says, "Can I take her Ron? I need some time to fawn over your baby sister too." She looks at how the girls all seem to react almost all alike from her husbands' words and wonders about what is going on? If she didn't know any better she would say that they were all looking at her boy the same way she looked at her husband when she first had Ron but would be silly… right?

Still, even after dismissing that silly notion she couldn't help but feel that there was something going on. Something that just didn't make sense to her but she couldn't figure out what.

Mr. Stoppable holds Hanna as she wakes up and says, "Hello there, who's the cutest baby in the world?"

Hanna giggles happily and waves her hands around in the air as if celebrating while Mr. Stoppable holds her in his arms.

Mrs. Stoppable turns to walk over and starts to join in with her husband in giving Hanna some attention. She says, "Aren't you just the cutest? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" as she tickles Hanna with her fingers, causing Hanna to laugh and giggle loudly.

Ron holds out his fingers out to Hanna who giggles as she grabs one with each hand. Ron says, "You have quite the grip there Hanna." Before he starts to cry out, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" and manages to get his fingers pulled free of her tight grip.

Ron says, "I thought we talked about this Hanna? No crushing the fingers! I need them for eating nachos!"

Hanna just gives Ron a cute smile and laughs as only a baby can while waving her arms and clapping her hands together.

Kim says, "Are you ok Ron? Did she squeeze too hard?" as she notices that Ron's fingers look a little red.

Ron blows on his fingers and says in a higher pitched voice, "A little!"

Bonnie walks up to Ron and says, "Aw… let me help. I'll kiss them and make them all better…" She takes his hands into hers and brings them up to her lips, giving them a motherly kiss on the sore fingers.

Bonnie softly says with a bit of a smile, "Does that help, daddy Ron?" Her tone of voice was obviously teasing but suggestive at the same time even as she softly massages the fingers with her own.

Ron blinks twice and thinks, "Ok-ay… this is weird. Did Bonnie just flirt with me?"

Kim frowns and grabs a hand as she says, "Do your hands feel better Ron? Maybe I should take a look just to be sure…"

Ron looks at Kim in surprise as Kim starts to rub all of Ron's fingers, whether they were bruised or not. He says, "Kim? Um, I'm not one to complain…" He notices the look from Kim that says, "You aren't?" before he says, "Ok, so I am one to complain but I could complain a lot more."

Kim brings Ron's hand up closer to her face and examines it carefully as she says, "Your fingers are still red Ron. I better do something about it." She starts to kiss the tip of Ron sore finger on the left hand, making him drop his jaw in shock.

Bonnie still hand Ron's right hand in her hands before she says, "You know Ron… I think your friend just might be right. Your finger still does look red." She sends Kim a look with a hard glare that was straight out of Queen Bonnie's book of mean looks.

Tara recognizes the look in Bonnie's eyes and thinks, "Oh no! I've seen _that_ look before. She's seen the challenge and she accepting it! That means there's no way I can convince her to back down!" She mentally sighs, "With all the fighting between Kim and Bonnie, I'll never…" It suddenly strikes her that with Kim and Bonnie fighting, Ron will be confused and she might be able to finally let Ron know how she felt about him.

Tara looks at Ron's face, already seeing the confusion and the slightly red cheeks as he feels flattered from the attention that he is getting from having both Kim and Bonnie paying such loving attention to his fingers.

Tara blushes a little as she begins to daydream about Ron as her husband. She can see herself sitting next to him after he'd just banged his finger on hanging up the new family portrait of the three of them… Ron, herself, and their little Jasmine.

Tara begins to wriggle her fingers as the daydream becomes more vivid before her eyes in her imagination. She imagines herself as she meets his eyes and says, "Ron honey, did you get a boo-boo?" With Ron's eyes looking so strong, loving and mature as they gaze back into hers causing her real self to get a little weak in the knees.

Tara closes her eyes as her heartbeat quickens in pace with her cheeks growing more red by the second as she imagines what it would be like to kiss Ron's finger on the sore spot and then to start to caress it before she begins to kiss each of his fingers from the knuckles up to the tip. She closes her hands over her chest as she thinks, "Oh… Ron…" and imagines the look in Ron's eyes at her as she begins to take a finger into her mouth, licking and sucking up and down on each of his fingers until she gets back to the one with the pain where Ron tells her to stop.

Tara softly says just above a whisper, "Oh… Ron…" in the real world as she imagines the way she would just as Ron takes her face with his other hand and begins to lean forward to kiss. However, just moments before they were to kiss Ron says, "Tara? Are you ok? Tara?"

Tara snaps out of her daydream and blushes furiously as she opens her eyes and sees a concerned looking Ron looking at her with both Kim and Bonnie looking at her with various degrees of suspicion and anger at her.

Tara says, "Oh! Um… I… Ah…" stumbling over her words until suddenly her already weak knees give in to the shock and embarrassment that she was already going through and she falls to the floor.

Ron pulls his hands free quickly out of the hands of both Kim and Bonnie as he moves over to Tara and says, "Tara! Are you ok?"

Tara nods as she says, "Yes, I just… need to rest. I guess I got overwhelmed by today."

Mr. Stoppable says, "Ron, take her to your room. She can lay down there until she feels better."

Ron nods to his father and says, "Ok!" Without waiting, he scoops up Tara into his arms, surprising Tara with his strength and he says, "Just take it easy Tara, I've got you!"

As Ron carries Ron up to the attic, Tara looks at him and says, "Ron, when did you get so strong?"

Ron looks at Tara with surprise and says, "Um, I guess from all those years of freak fighting with KP has given me more strength than I realized."

Tara looks into his eyes and sees more than just physical strength within them as she thinks, "Oh, I'd say a lot more than just that Ron… mmmm"

Ron walks over to his bed and gently lays her down, placing her head onto his pillow and he says, "Is there anything I can get you Tara? A glass of water?"

Tara nods as she says, "Some water would be great, thank you"

Ron runs off as he says, "I'll be right back!"

Tara looks around the room and thinks, "So this is what his room is like… kind of messy but cute just like he is." She rolls onto her side and notices the scent coming from his pillow. She thinks, "Oooooh, even his pillow smells just like him." She takes a couple of deep whiffs, enjoying the smell until she hears footsteps going up the stairs.

Tara looks at the stairs and watches as not a blond head walks up, signaling the return of Ron but red hair being followed by dark hair. She thinks, "Kim…" She rolls onto her back and thinks, "I hope she doesn't ask me what happened downstairs."

Tara's hopes are dashed as Kim says, "Hey Tara, are you ok? What happened down there?"

Tara looks up at Kim and weakly smiles at her as she says, "I think I just… got overwhelmed by how cute Hanna was with Ron." She turns away, lightly blushing as she thinks, "I can't believe I said that! Now Kim will think the worse of me…"

Kim smiles as she says, "I guess it is possible, Hanna is pretty cute."

Bonnie crosses her arms, as she looks down at her friend, sending with her eyes to Tara, "You're not fooling me, Tara!"

Tara looks away from Bonnie as she thinks, "Of course Bonnie would be the one person to really know what's going on. We've been best friends for far too long for anything else."

Kim says, "Well, I'm going to go back downstairs and let Ron's parents know that you're ok. I'll be back to check on you Tara."

Ron comes up the stairs at that moment with some a cold mini-bottle of water. He says, "I brought you some cold water Tara, is there anything else that you need?" as he hands it to Tara.

Tara looks at Ron and thinks, "He is so attentive. I bet he'd make a great boyfriend or… husband." She remembers the scene downstairs as she thinks about Ron being a husband and how it caused her to end up here in Ron's bed.

Bonnie looks at Tara with somewhat angry eyes as she thinks, "Tara, I think you're crushing on Ron but no one will stop me. Not even you."

Ron looks at Tara and says, "Do you need to call anyone? Do you want anything to eat?"

Bonnie yells, "Stoppable! Quit that! Can't you tell that you're making her uncomfortable enough with all your attention? She just fainted for Pete's sake! She didn't catch a cold or get hit by one of your superfreak blasters!"

Ron looks down at the floor as he says, "S-sorry. I was just trying to make sure she was all right Bonnie."

Kim had heard the yell and comes back up the stairs to give Bonnie a piece of her mind for yelling at him. She is just at the point where she can see as she is coming up when she sees Tara reach out and tenderly put her hand on top of Ron's. She stops as if someone had nailed her feet to the floor at the scene.

Kim continues to watch as Tara says, "Ron, you're just being your very sweet self. Don't let what Bonnie said get you down. I appreciate how well you're trying to take care of me." She couldn't ignore the way Tara caressed Ron's hand with a lover's touch causing her to frown increasingly as the green-eyed monster grew within her.

Ron says, "Thank you Tara" giving her an appreciative smile in return. He doesn't see or hear how Kim's hands turn into fists or how she emits a low growl.

Kim is scowling as she watches Tara take Ron's hand into hers and just hold it lovingly in hers as she thinks, "That's _my_ Ron! I've known him longer than you have Tara!"

Bonnie growls and says, "Enough! If you two want to make out then at least wait until I leave the room so I don't have to barf!"

Ron pulls his hand out of Tara's quickly while at the same time Tara blushes and says, "Bonnie! There is no need to be so crude!" Even as Kim thinks, "Tara is right, but at least they're not holding hands anymore."

Bonnie says, "Whatever! I just don't need to see the two of you playing kissy-eyes with each other."

Tara's cheeks become red as she says, "Oh? And what about when you kissed Ron? That's a lot more than Ron and I have done!"

Bonnie's cheeks become red as she says, "That's totally different Tara! I was just rewarding him for doing me a favor and letting me see that super-cute baby!"

Kim thinks, "No it isn't Bonnie! That's telling her Tara!" as she silently roots for Bonnie's put-down.

Tara is still blushing as she says, "Ron's saved your life before and all he got was a you saying "Thank you" so how is seeing a baby worthy of the kind of kisses you've been dishing out?"

Bonnie's cheeks get even more redder than Tara thought possible as she says, "Oh come on Tara, that baby is soooo cute! I think you agree that there are some things worth a kiss and some other things that aren't."

Tara sits up as she says, "Ron certainly deserved a lot more for everything that he's done for us over the years or have you forgotten Bonnie?"

Bonnie's eyes grow wide as she says, "You swore you'd never mention that Tara!"

Tara's eyes narrow at Bonnie for a few moments before they return to normal as she says, "I won't, not even now!"

Kim frowns in confusion as she thinks, "What did Ron do that Bonnie doesn't want mentioned so badly?"

Bonnie says, "Well at least I am _woman_ enough to be able to give Ron a kiss instead of that pathetic peck on the cheek like the kind you gave him at that horrible camp!"

Tara's eyes flash at Bonnie and she says, "I am too a woman!" She then grabs Ron's shirt by impulse and kisses him right on the lips much to the shock and surprise of everyone!

Tara suddenly realizes what she was doing and thrusts Ron back away from her, causing him to stumble backwards towards the stairs where he balances precariously.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Bonnie? She's showing off her normal Queen Bonnie personality again. What did you of Ron's parents? I hope they were in character enough. What did you think of Tara and her gutso move? What did you think of Kim in the chapter? Does she have something to worry about? Do you think Ron's 'maturity' with Hanna is a very appealing thing for the girls?

As usual with me, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, favorite KP char, least fav KP char, would you want a season 5, and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Love you, Baby

**AN:** This is a story that both Romantic-Cancer and I came up with during one of our many little chats. We will be working together on this story so I hope you'll all enjoy our little story. I don't own Kim and Ron but lets all pray for a season 5! All reviews will get a reply!

**Story Notes:** Kim and Ron never became a couple because So The Drama never happened. Bonnie discovers that Ron has a new baby sister and it is love at first sight of the baby. What does this mean for Ron who also loves his baby sister? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 5: Apologies?**

_**(Stoppable House)**_

Ron thinks, "Always knew this is how it goes… I meet my end after I get a kiss from a beautiful girl. I just wish that I could tell Kim that…" When he suddenly feels hands grabbing at him from behind to stabilize him from plunging down the stairs.

Ron hears his angel's voice say, "Ron? Are you ok?" before he realizes it is Kim who spoke to him and he looks back as Kim pushes him forward and away from the stairs as he says, "Kim! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Kim smiles gently at Ron's enthusiastic words before she says, "No big Ron, I've always got your back."

Ron smiles warmly at Kim as he says, "Yeah you do, thanks KP" He looks away to look where he is going even as she blushes softly at his words.

Tara looks at Ron with watery eyes and says, "Ron! I-I-I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She starts to cry, as she says, "Please don't hate me for kissing you and then almost killing you!"

Bonnie says, "I think he should, then we can get past this stupid moment!"

Kim yells, "Bonnie! She's your best friend!"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Sorry Tara…"

Tara cries some more as she says, "Oh! I'm just an awful girl! I don't deserve any forgiveness for what I've done!"

Ron walks up to Tara and wraps his arms around her, giving her a hug as he says, "Please stop crying Tara, there is nothing to forgive. It was just a big misunderstanding."

Tara sniffles sadly as she looks at Ron and says, "R-really? Even though I almost made you fall down the stairs?"

Ron nods and says, "Yes, you know I'm not the kind who holds grudges Tara."

Tara sighs softly into Ron's arms as she says, "You're right Ron. Thank you"

Ron chuckles and says, "No big, we're all friends here."

Kim resists growling at the sight of Tara in Ron's arms.

Bonnie says, "Maybe we should find you two a room. Any cozier and you'll be lovers."

Kim shouts, "Bonnie!" even as Ron and Tara both blush and quickly separate from each other quickly.

Kim's green-eyed monster is actually glad Bonnie said that as she was getting really jealous of just how close and comfortable Ron and Tara were getting.

Tara looks down and says, "Sorry…" before Bonnie says, "Save it. We've heard it before."

Ron says to Bonnie, "Why do you always have to be hating Bonnie? It is all good here, just like Hanna."

At the mention of his little baby sister, Bonnie's eyes go softer and she actually smiles a little before she says, "You're right Ron… Hanna's all good."

Kim rolls her eyes for a moment as she thinks, "Bonnie's got it bad for babies."

Tara's thoughts mirror Kim's as she can't help but notice the way Bonnie reacts to Hanna's name.

Just then footsteps are heard coming up the steps and Mr. Stoppable smiles as he says, "My wife and I were wondering if any of you were staying for supper. She's going to be making her famous tuna casserole."

While the girls look at each other Mr. Stoppable says, "By the way Bonnie, I was quite amazed at how good you were with Hanna."

Bonnie's face softens and seems to glow at the compliment before she smiles at Ron's father and says, "Thank you, I always wanted to be a doctor and help bring new life into this world while also enriching the lives of those already here."

Kim and Ron both glance at each other skeptically as they share the same thought of "Since when??"

Mr. Stoppable chuckles and says, "Well from the way you handled Hanna, I think you'll be a marvelous doctor."

Ron leans over to Kim and whispers, "What's he talking about Kim?" She whispers back, "You've got me Ron…" as she looks away and remembers what she'd seen downstairs.

Bonnie smiles with a hint of something in it as she says, "I'd love to join the family for dinner and maybe spend some more time fawning over that adorable baby you two have." Before either girl can say anything, she spins to them and says, "Kim… Tara… I know how you both have such… busy lives. So you two better rush off and know that I can take care of things here."

Tara thinks, "Did she just tell me in no uncertain terms to beat it?" She looks at Ron, still feeling the soft warmth of Ron's lips on hers and hating the idea of leaving if there was any chance where she might get to feel them again.

As Tara thinks, Kim notices the little look in Bonnie's eyes that she'd seen before when Bonnie was on the prowl for a guy and she resists growling as her inner green demon starts to rear its head as she notices that the target of that look was none other than her best friend Ron and heaven help her, she knew Ron's easy-going attitude and natural clueless state about women would have him walking right into Bonnie's clutches before he knew it.

Kim puts on a fake smile as she says, "Oh Bonnie, my life isn't so busy that I can't make time for a little meal with my best friend. Isn't that right Ron?" She looks at him and gives him a little jab when he doesn't respond right away on cue.

Ron rubs the spot where she'd jabbed him and says, "Huh? Oh! Um, that's right Bonnie. Kim knows she is welcome over here anytime just like I am welcome over at her place."

Kim moves closer to Ron and says, "See Bonnie? Ron knows I'm welcome…" She trails off with her eyes narrowing at Bonnie to tell her that she was anything but welcome in her eyes in Ron's house.

Mr. Stoppable says, "Fine then, I'll tell her to set two extra plates at the table then." He turns to begin heading down when suddenly Tara shouts, "Mr. Stoppable?"

Mr. Stoppable stops and turns his head to look at Tara and says, "Yes?"

Tara can feel the eyes of Bonnie and Kim bearing down on her but she manages to say, "Um… if it is all right… I'd like to join in as well. If it is ok, that is."

Mr. Stoppable just nods as he smiles and says, "Sure thing, the more the merrier. I'll tell her to set a plate for you too." He then heads on down the stairs with no one saying a word until he is safely out of earshot.

Bonnie says, "What do you think you're doing Tara? You can't just invite yourself at the last minute!"

Kim says, "Back off Bonnie! At least Tara is welcome here unlike some people I could mention!"

Bonnie spins to Kim and says, "Are you implying that I'm not welcome here Possible?"

Kim growls as she steps forward towards her rival and says, "Who's implying?"

Bonnie growls right back at Kim and says, "You heard him, I'm welcome here at the house. He even said that Hanna wants to see me again!"

Kim takes another step towards Bonnie with her hands curling into fists as she says, "That's not what he said at all! All he said was that he thought you'd make a good doctor which obviously tells me he doesn't know the real you!"

Bonnie's eyes flashed at Kim as she growls threateningly, "And just what is that supposed to mean? That you know the real me? What makes you think you're so qualified to judge me?"

Kim says, "I know the only way you'd be a doctor is so that you could cause more misery than even Dr. Drakken does!"

Bonnie gasps and says, "How dare you compare me to some wacko that you fight! I'll have you know that your mother told me that I had the makings of a good doctor when she was mentoring me! She even said she would put in a good word for me at her school when I graduated if I was serious about applying!"

It was Kim's turn to be shocked at Bonnie's words and on some level she felt like she'd been hurt and betrayed by her mother. It must have been obvious on her face as Bonnie grins and says, "Surprised? It is all true, just go ahead and ask her!"

Kim growls and says, "Oh, don't you think that I won't Bonnie! I know it can't be true. I bet she was just saying those things to spare your feelings because there is no way that you could ever have the bedside manners to comfort anyone!"

Tara says, "That's not true Kim!" She immediately regrets her words as she sees all eyes turn on her but it was the hard glare from Kim that really stung.

Kim says, "WHAT?" She then mentally readjusts as she remembers that Bonnie was her target, not Tara who's only crime had been was to stick up for her friend and if there was one thing that she knew about was sticking by your friend. She says more softly, "Sorry Tara, what do you mean?"

Tara says, "I um… saw Bonnie with your mother and she was very nice and supportive to all the patients she was around."

Kim's jaw drops and if it'd been possible probably would have punched a hole clear through to the other side of the world. She thinks, "Bonnie? She was **very nice** _and_ **supportive**?" Those two phrases were certainly the last thing she'd ever hear anyone ever describe Bonnie as, because even as a supporting link in a cheerleader pyramid because there'd been times she'd just let everyone drop to answer her phone. It just boggled her mind and put the whole sitch at a level of 15 out of 10 for her.

Bonnie says with an evil little smirk, "See Kim? Even Tara knows I've got a nice side to me. You've just never cared to look, quite frankly I'm surprised you can see past that big zit on your nose that's a part of your big fat head from all your supposed greatness."

Kim growls, "I do NOT have a zit on my nose and maybe it is because all you've ever shown me is your bad side Bon-Bon!" She adds that nickname knowing it'd tick off Bonnie since she hated to be called that name by anyone.

Bonnie turns her back to Kim as she crosses her arms under her chest and says, "Maybe that's all you've ever wanted to see."

Just as Kim was about to make a reply Mr. Stoppable's voice as he shouts up into the attic is heard, "Kids! Supper is about ready! You're welcome to come on down!"

Ron shouts back to his father, "We'll be right down!"

Bonnie starts to head down the stairs as she grins and says, "We must not keep the family waiting right Kim? That's simply bad manners and that's not something you'd know about would you…?" She grins as she remembers the time Kim had been under the truth ray and offended a lot of people.

Kim growls as any thoughts she wanted to voice were cut off by the manners that her parents had given her so she had to settle for just fuming and following Bonnie with a daydream of simply watching Bonnie trip and fall of her own accord down the stairs.

Tara follows after them with Ron following behind them as he thinks, "Man, I hope I survive supper…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. At last some of the usual Bonnie shows up and as usual she gives Kim a headache. What do you think of how Tara was during her apology to Ron? Anyone rooting for Tara? The jealousy monster in Kim has reared its head again. What could this mean for Bonnie's baby and big brother love? Any guesses or thoughts?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, spelling catches, donations or reviews or cold hard cash and more are always welcome:D


End file.
